ttgbm
by jesswolf22
Summary: kagome and her brother was turn into gargoyles by the Archmage. also Sango and Miroku are there protector's.(up for adoption )
1. Chapter 1

Discleamer i do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles

i what to give a shout out to kashi1797 for beta reading my story thanks.

Japan Feudal ere 1550

There was once a village by a well. In this village lives a slayer, a monk, a young fox  
>boy, and a half dog demon that is part human- as well as, sometimes, a girl.<p>

This girl, who lives in the future, comes to this village through the well from her home on the  
>shrine to spend time with her friends.<p>

On this day, something odd is going to happen to her and her loved ones.

-At the well-

A strange man appeared by the well. He was wearing a long, grayish-brown robe, with a black cape and dark shoes. He also has a staff. This man was bald on the center of his head, but the sides of his head still had hair, and he also has a long, white beard.

The old man looked around, and he could sense the village up ahead of him.

He could tell that it holds a lot of people within- also he sense someone with holy powers, but he can tell this remarkable person has never been trained, which he knew by how it was flashing.

He decided its best just to avoid the village.

He started to walk towards the woods. When he walks into a darkened part of the woods, he ends up in front of a woman sitting on a rock, surrounded by the flowers and trees.

What he could tell about her is that she is no longer among the living.

In addition, she was full of hate inside. He thought she would make a great ally.

-Kikyo on the rock-

I will make my reincarnation and her loved ones pay. How dare she have everything?

At the moment she thought this, a man came out of nowhere. She quickly picked up  
>her arrows and her bow, and pointed it right at the man.<p>

Kikyo said, in a cold voice, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The man replied, "I am the Archmage; I come to make you an offer. I can sense that you want to get revenge on someone. I would like to help you.  
>What I can do to the one you want revenge on would be far greater than you killing them yourself. So what do you say?"<p>

What can be worse then death? Kikyo asks herself. Then she responds to the man. "What will I have to do for you in return? Also, how will you make my reincarnation friends and family pay?"

The man answered her questions. "I will turn her and her sibling  
>into gargoyles. Her friends will be their protector's, so they will never<br>age, and when one gets hurt, the other will feel their pain. All you have to do is be  
>my ally."<p>

"One more thing- these gargoyles are monsters that turn to stone  
>at sunlight, right?" Kikyo ask.<p>

Kikyo knew that the girl would lose everything by becoming a monster. As an afterthought, she also considered maybe using Inuyasha for information about the girl. Once his group finds out, then he will have no one.

She told the Archmage that the girl she wants revenge on lives in the future, on the other side of the well by the village that he probably passed by.

She explained to him that within the group is a man that can travel through the well, to the future. She also told him that they could use him for information on the girl, as well as to get to the other side of the well.

The Archmage liked the idea. "That is a good plan. I can use my magic to change  
>how the well works, but I will need to know when she is going to be here in this world, and<br>when she is going to go back to her time, so I can change her sibling a day ahead."

He also added, "When she gets back to this world, she will fall into complete and total grief- for she was not able to keep her loved ones safe." Kikyo liked his plan as well.

Kikyo then remembered to point out that she is currently in this world. We  
>should hold off changing her sibling until the day before she returns home.<p>

Because of this, the Archmage and Kikyo agree to meet the next day- once Kikyo talks with Inuyasha, hopefully getting some information on this girl she was about to ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyle

I also what to say thanks to kashi1797 who beta this story for me.

i also what to say thanks all that review and also that put this story as there favoriter's

Chapter 2-

There is a young fox-boy-demon. He has red hair with a blue bow, and green eyes- he is also wearing brown pants, and a white shirt with an orange vest.

His name is Shippo, and he was happy because his adoptive mother is coming to visit him and their friends.

Along with him is a monk that has black hair, with a small pony tall in the back of his head and similarly colored black eyes.

He wears a purple shirt, along with a black robe that goes pass his ankles. He also has black pants and  
>wooden sandals on.<p>

This monk carries a staff with golden rings on them. His name is Miroku, and he also has a fiancé. This fiancé wears a one-piece black and pink cat-suit, and sometimes a plain kimono.

She is also a demon slayer. She has a long, brown hair that she keeps in a pony tall when she is fighting. Her name is Sango. Sango has a loyal companion, who is a cat-demon. Her name is Kirara, and she is cream color.

She also has a cute diamond-marking on her forehead. She can transform into a large saber tooth tiger with fire on her paws, tail, and neck.

Now, the leader of the group is a half-dog-demon. He has white hair, with dog-ears on his head, and golden eyes. He likes to wear red. His inner shirt is white, his outer kimono is called the 'fire rat', and it is red.

His pants look like M.C. Hammer pants, and they're red as well. He also has an old, rusty sword that can transform- his father left it for him.

The last of the group is a girl named Kagome. She has black, shoulder-length hair. She wears a green and white sailor-esque school-uniform. She also has a big yellow bag on her shoulder.

They have come together for one reason- to defeat Narke.

Now he is gone, so the group who live in the past stay in the village together, and Kagome comes to live with them every weekend and holidays.

"Mommy, what are we are going to do this time, while you are here? And how long  
>are you staying this time?" Asked a very hyper Shippo.<p>

Kagome walked over to him pick him up, then she looked at him and said, "Well, I hope  
>to go to a few villages that need help. I do not have any school for a few weeks, so I'm staying with you all for the next few weeks. I hope you don't get sick of me!"<p>

"Yay!" Shouted Shippo when he heard that. He then says, "I get to spend time with my mommy!"

Shippo says with a cute voice, "I will not get sick of you!" Then he thought of something.

"Oh mommy, did you bring me any snacks?"

Kagome laughed at how cute her little boy is. She then told him, with a loving voice, "Yes, I did sweetie! I also brought everyone something!"

Miroku walked out of the hut with Sango, and Kirara on her head. Miroku walked up to Kagome pat her on the butt and said, "Oh lady Kagome, it is lovely to see you again." With laughter in his eyes.

Just then Sango walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, saying, "Hello, dear."

He turned to look at his love- then he let out a scream, and Sango slapped him on the head. Miroku  
>passed out dramatically.<p>

Sango then looked over at her best friend and said, "Hello, Kagome! I missed you, my sister." With a smile.

"Aunt Sango!" yelled Shippo.

"Yes, Shippo, what do you need?" Asked Sango.

"Oh, I just what to tell you that mommy is going to be here for a few weeks! She  
>wants to go to a few villages that need help." Answered a much-exited Shippo.<p>

"Well, that will be a problem..." answered Sango.  
>"Why?" Asked Kagome.<p>

Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He started to run towards Kagome.  
>Sango looked at Kagome, and then she said, "You'll see."<p>

When Inuyasha was right in front of Kagome, Kagome say 'hi' to him, and  
>then she said, "I brought some more ramen noodles and oh- Inuyasha, I just<br>thought of something, how about we leave the village to help some other  
>villages that need some help together?"<p>

"No way, is your brain broken, you dim-wit? Naraku-brats are still alive and out  
>there; what if they want revenge on us for killing their master, or something?"<p>

Just then, Shippo jumped on the stump that was by Kagome and said angrily, "You are  
>the moron!"<p>

"What you call me?"

"If you have to ask, it just shows how dumb you are!" Shippo replied back to  
>Inuyasha.<p>

"Why, you... I-"Inuyasha did not get to finish his threat to Shippo because he has  
>a date with the dirt.<p>

Kagome, fist still in the air, told Inuyasha to stop bullying Shippo.

Then, she told him one more thing, "If it was not for his brats, as you so nicely put it, we would have  
>never have killed him.<br>Also, if they do everything he told them they would have been killed.

Inuyasha, yes- we are leaving this village to go help other ones that need our help, so back off of me- or so help me, you are going to meet people on the other side of the world.

Also, if you do not what to go, then fine, be a big crybaby and stay here- and you can watch over this village.

If you don't mind, can you check on my brother for me, and we are going to be gone for a week."

When this was going on, Miroku woke up to watch it, and Kirara was hiding her head in Shippo's shirt.

When Kagome gets mad, she is scary. Therefore, after Kagome put Inuyasha in his place, they grabbed their stuff. And left.

Inuyasha was still in shock and lying on the ground- and not from her earlier hit, either.

Inuyasha thought in disbelief, '_How can they leave me? _

_Fin__e, I don't care, I will just find Kikyo .First __I__ should see how Sota is doing. Nah, I'm not a babysitter. She should have__done it herself before she left_.'

Then, he looked up and he saw Kikyo's soul-stealer snakes, so he ran off to the woods to meet her.

He came finally into a dark part of the woods, and saw that Kikyo was standing by a tree, reading a scroll.

He was wondering what she was reading, and figured it couldn't be anything bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Gargoyles.

Note: I just what to give a shout out to Dark Priestess66 who help beta this story for me.

And thanks to anyone who read this story.

Chapter 3

-Kikyo and Inuyasha meet-

Kikyo gazed up from reading the scroll. She stares right at Inuyasha,

and she then announces in a cold and emotionless voice. "Hello,

Inuyasha."

However, he did not hear the coldness in Kikyo voice, when she spoke to him.

"Hi Kikyo, what is happening?" ask Inuyasha.

"Nothing much, I only came here to tell you something." Kikyo replied

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, while wondering what Kikyo needed to tell him.

"Oh, it's just a spell that will be able to help your friends out.

However, you will never do it." Kikyo answers,

"Well if it can help them out I will do it; just explain to what it

is, and what you need, and I will do it." Inuyasha replies

"Oh thank you Inuyasha. All I need is info on Kagome, and her family.

Furthermore, the spell will turn Kagome, and her sibling into a

gargoyle's, and Sango, Miroku will be their

protectors. They will live long as demons. So will you help me?" asks Kikyo.

"Yes Kikyo, I do it. And you are kind for doing this for Sango,

Miroku. If the well closes, then they will be able to see Kagome once

more."

"That is my plan." respond Kikyo with a smirk on her face. While

thinking what a moron he is.

Inuyasha then told Kikyo where Kagome lives, and about her family.

"Kagome lives at a shrine call the sunset shrine. She only has one

brother. His name is Sota, and he is fourteen years old." Then he asks

Kikyo how she found out about this spell, with wonder in his voice.

Kikyo reply, "I have a friend who is a wizard, and he told me about

this spell. Then I thought your dear friends the slayer, and the monk

will never see the girl if the wells close. So I thought if they live

long as demons, then they will be able to see her in the future.

However, the only way for it to work is to turn the girl and her

brother."

"I see." replies Inuyasha who stares at Kikyo then told her he will

see her the tomorrow. Then he left to go back to the village.

When he left Kikyo started to laugh aloud, she then said, "Inuyasha

you are such a fool you will believe if I told you that this spells

would have brought them everlasting happiness."

-One day later –

Inuyasha walk up to Kikyo then he said with a cheerful tone to his voice.

"Hi, Kikyo is your friend here today." Question a very ecstatic inu hanyo.

"Yes, my friend is here today, responded Kikyo." Then Kikyo told

Inuyasha what her friend's name. Inuyasha my friend's name is the

Archmage. Reply Kikyo.

"So where is he?" asks Inuyasha looking around the area.

Then out of nowhere pop out the Archmage. "Ah, I see the woman got you

on with our plans."

"Yes anything to help my friend's out," answers Inuyasha.

The Archmage chuckles, "Yes I was told a lot about your friends. So

where are they, when are they coming back?" asks the Archmage with an

evil grin on his old face.

"In a week, they are helping some villages out that are in need. So, I

really do not know where they are now." responds Inuyasha. He takes

his hand to rub his head in confusion.

"Awe, to bad I will not meet them now. So can you tell me about the

girl Kagome and how to get to her time, so I can change her brother

first?" questions the Archmage.

"Oh, all right, I can take you to the well, but it may not work,"

replies Inuyasha

So, they all leave to go to the well.

In the shadows, there is a man who is listening; he will only step in

if the miko need his help. He cannot give her warning because of the

recent law just came out, and he did not want to lessons to the man

who calls himself Oberon, but he cannot interfere with humans.

Furthermore, soon all demons will be living somewhere else, with their

cousins called the third race. He was not happy that he has to let his

adopted daughter go. So he left the wooded area to stay close to the

village so when the miko comes back, he could warn her to stay away

from the mutt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.

I what to give a big shout out to my beta darkpriestess66

and i what to give thanks to everyone who read this story and review and add to there favorites.

Chapter 4

-A day before Kagome gets back to the village-

Inuyasha walk to the well were the wizard was standing by the well. He was finishing changing how the well works, when Inuyasha got close to the old wizard he shouts out. "So old man, did you get the well to work?"

The Archmage look at the half demon then lift his white eyebrow then he answer. "Yes I have got it to work." Respond the Archmage. With a smirk on his face. He figures he will take what the fool calls him because it will be great to see his face when he realizes that he was tricked in the end.

Then Kikyo walk up behind then she said with a very bored voice "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, we can go now." Archmage replies with a grin on his old face. So they all jump into the well.

-In the future inside the well house-

Kikyo spoke loudly with a harsh voice "It is ugly here let's go." She picks up her arrow, bow, and left with the others by her side.

Outside the well house was pretty with blue skies, bright green grass, and by the house stand, the god tree where Inuyasha was once pinned to a long time ago with big white blossoms. And the first thing they see was a boy playing outside. They look at the house, and see a woman talking into something.

Inuyasha look at them, and then stated compassionately." This boy is Sota."

Then they walk up to the boy.

-Kagome's mom on the phone when it happens-

"Oh, Diane I still can't believe. How are girls are so much alike?" Sue said while looking out the window to keep an eye on her son.

"I know Sue. My Elise befriends gargoyles and confronts some odd things why litter Kagome befriends demons and travels back in time." Replies Diane.

"I still can't believe how they trust; that creep Xanatos after he betrayed Derek, and had that scientist turned him into a gargoyle. I just wish I could do something to help you, and the kids out." Sue said with some anger in her voice with also some sorrow. Because she is not able to help her friend's out.

"Like what Sue, grow wings and fly here; also, Sue, you have to take care of your kids. I wish I could help you out with Kagome. The poor girl is not getting any education by keeping on going back and forth throw that old well." Answer Diane.

"Oh, Diane can you hold on for a minute I just see Inuyasha came out of the well house with two others. That is odd. Oh no my baby," Sue shouts out with shock. She was shock what she had seen that she was frozen still for a while.

"What is it Sue? What is the matter? Sue, talked to me! Sue?" Shout out a worry Diane on the phone. Diane been shouting Sue name on the phone for the last five minutes.

When Diane last shouts on the phone it broke Sue from the shock she was in. "Oh Diane, you will never believe what just happen?" Answer a very upset Sue.

"What is it Sue?" asks a worry Diane on the other end of the line of the phone.

"Sota was just turned into a gargoyle by an old man whom Inuyasha brought here. I have to go Diane; I need to see if Sota is all right." Answer Sue.

"Sue wait! You don't think that he has also had the person turn Kagome also." Ask Diane

"I do not know what if he did. What should I do Diane?" Replies Sue.

"Do not worry Sue; I will call the others, and we will go to Japan to help you and the kids, so we have your back. And one more thing maybe Elise's friends will be able to help Sota and if Kagome is turned, then her to." Answer Diane to try to calm down Sue.

"Thanks Diane, oh Diane just one question I want to ask you." Sue said to Diane.

"Alright Sue what is It." Reply Diane.

"Why is Sota stone right now?" Ask a worry mother to another mother who knows more about gargoyles.

"He is only sleeping right now because it is daylight when night falls, he will wake up. One more thing tries to find a safe-place for him when he goes to sleep." Answer Diane.

"Thanks, Diane I will let you go now, but call me later." Ask Sue.

"I will Sue." Reply Diane.

Clack

They both hang up the phones.

-Back in the Feudal era-

"Hey why did he turn to stone?" Asks an angry half-dog demon

"Oh, the reason is, he was just sleeping, but do not worry when nightfall's. He will wake up." Reply the Archmage.

"All right, I see." Inuyasha replies.

Kikyo then looked up at Inuyasha, and touched his shoulder, "You did a great thing today." Then she walks into the woods while she was laughing inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Gargoyles or Inuyasha just this story that I came up with.

I what to say thanks to my beta darkpriestess66.

I also what to say thank to everyone who has read my story and what to say thanks' to Foxluna who write me a great review.

-In Manhattan, New York with Diane and the others-

After Diane hung up with Sue, she started to call her husband. When he and their daughter Elise walk through the door. When Diane first saw them, she broke down. "Oh, Peter something just happens to Sota and maybe to Kagome." While she cried it out, she runs up to him and hugs her husband while crying on his shoulder.

Peter move back to look at his wife and all he saw was worry on her face he then asked her. "What happen to them" while thinking what have happen to Sota and Kagome?

Diane looks at her husband; she can tell he was not happy. By what she had just told him, by how his face was showing no emotions. She did not like how his face got a cold look. She then told him what have happen. "Will Peter, do you remember when Sue told you about Kagome's friend with the dog-ears."

"Yes what that has to do with anything." Ask Peter. "He brought someone with him, and he turned Sota into a gargoyle. And he may have turned Kagome too." Diane told her husband. "What?" Yells Elise"

"What do you mean that dogs' boy had someone turn Sota into a gargoyle and maybe Kagome. Once I get my hands on him, there will be nothing left?" Elise said with anger

Elise's father looks at her then told her to calm down. "Father, that person turned the people we love into a gargoyle. Like Derek," however the only difference is we can get our hands, on the person who has done it this time." Answer Elise.

"Elise, the man did not turn your brother into a gargoyle so you cannot blame him for that crime" replied her father. "You are right father, so how can we help them out." Elisa agrees, "First, we need to get plane tickets. Also for you to tell your brother, I will tell your sister." Answer her Mother.

"All right" just then Elise thought of something. "Mom I got a better idea. How about, I go and ask Xanatos to fly us? He has his own jets." "Ok Elise, we will do it your way, but only if Mr. Xanatos does not mind." Say Diane.

Elise left her parents' apartment then went to tell her friends who now live at the castle once more.

-At the castle/Mansion-

Elise drives up to the building got out of her red sport car/ police vehicle. Walk up to the guards who just nod their heads at her. Then got into the elevator pushed the button that will takes her to the floor where Xanatos' office is. She walks out went to the desk. That have a man who look to be in his mid-thirties with short blond hair with black eyes, that was wearing glasses and had pale skin, and he is wearing a blue business suit with a white under shirt, a red tie, and black shoes. She looks at him and said "hey Burnett. I went to speck with Xanatos. It's important."

"Hello Miss Maza, how much a pleasure to see you again, I can't interrupt Mr. Xanatos right now he is busy. However, if you want you can talk with Goliath and the others. And I will let Mr. Xanatos know that you want to see him when he is finished." Owen Burnett replies, in a monotone businesslike manner,

"Well tell him it is important, and it cannot wait." Then she walks up stairs to the top part of the castle that went to the roof.

-In the feudal era when the group got back-

The group was on the edge of the village when they could sense something was not right; Just then, Kagome saw a flash of white in the woods. She looks at her friends "hey guys stop. I think something is a matter." Just then, Sesshomaru appears right in front of them. "Miko, you, and your friends are in danger. All I can tell you is that to stay away from the half-breed and the dead one. And your brother was change."

Kagome look at him and ask, "Why you cannot tell us. What happened to Sota?" "It's a new law that is now set in place I am sorry miko now go before they get here." Sesshomaru answers however, he was too late. "What are you doings here Sesshomaru?" Shouts Inuyasha. "It is none of your concern." Answers Sesshomaru. Inuyasha did not like Sesshomaru answer so he pulls his sword out and then they both start to fight.

While Sesshomaru was, busy with his brother; they did not realize that someone was walking up to the girl, who has no clue, what was going on. Sango, and the rest of the group, which was beside Kagome at the time, notice him coming close to their friend, they were going to stop him. However, Kikyo then put up a barrier around them, so they will not interfere.

"Oh so you are Kagome." Ask the Archmage. Kikyo walk in front of Kagome she then said. "Once Inuyasha sees you, he will never want you."

Kagome replied with a grin on her face. "Will I do not know what you are going to do, but if that what it takes to remove your rival, then I feel bad for you. Oh and Kikyo one more thing Inuyasha was only my best friend.

Kikyo got so enrage at what the girl just said to her that she kicked her in the stomach, and then she looks at the Archmage and told him to cast the spell.

So he stated to cast the spell. The two brothers who were fighting stop to watch. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all stated to glow a bright white. Shippo and Kirara were scared for their friends. Inuyasha was in shock that the plan work and now everyone could be together forever.

However, Sesshomaru looked at him and then he told him. "Fool, the dead one was not trying to help them or you. She wants you to lose your friends by betraying them," then he runs up behind Kikyo cuts her head clean off. Then he turns to look for the old man, but he somehow disappears. He then look at his half-brother with little bit of sympathy for him, he knows his half-brother will have to work hard to get his friends to trust him once more he then said to his half- brother.

"I hope you are happy with your choice; you have made because you may have lost them." He walks up to the group and said to them. "I could not warn you, but here is a scroll that will explain why." When he says that, he pulls it out of his sleeve. "Furthermore, miko it will tell you why there are no demons in your time." He then left. He wanted to help them, but he already crossed the line by trying to give them a warning. However, he will still try to find a way to help them. Kagome look at herself "We had better get going to the well before sunup I do not want to turn to stone here."

"What!" Shout everyone, but Inuyasha. "Well I'm a gargoyle and at night am awake in the morning, I will turn to stone to sleep, and guess you are Sota and my protections by that tattoo on your arms when she looked at both Sango and Miroku and Sota most likely has also been turned." "Why do you say that?" Ask Miroku.

"Well I figure that what Sesshomaru was telling me when he said Sota was changed." Kagome answers,

Then they turn to Inuyasha, who has a guilty look and they know it was true. Then Miroku say to Inuyasha. "We understand you were trick into helping them, but why did you still done it?" "I just want us to be together forever." Answer Inuyasha. "Well, I am sorry, but we really don't want anything to do with you right now." Kagome told him with hurt lacing her voice. She then turned around and told the others it timed to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.

I what to say thanks to darkpriestess66 who beta this story.

-At the well-

When the group comes to the well, they had time to stop and relax.

When Kagome's friends finally look at her, everyone notices the changes in their friend.

The girl, who once had pale skin now has skin that looks like white jade, her hair that once was the color of raven wings was now onyx.

And her hair grew pass her behind, her bangs reach her cheek, her height was once around 5'1 is now 5'4, her eyes once brown are now copper. Her school uniform ripped, and it looks way to short on her.

And on her back were long white wings that look like dove feathers, and on the edge of it has black on it that look like it was dip in paint, her tail and her ears: that was pointed like elf ears also look the same as her wings. Sango was the first to say anything." Oh, wow! Kagome you look so beautiful like a moving jewel."

"Yes, lady Kagome I agree with Sango." Miroku replay with a small smile on his face. He thought the girl was pretty as human, but as a gargoyle, she is beautiful.

Shippo then ran up to Kagome along with Kirara. He then stops right beside her and said out load. "Mommy, you look amazing, and Kirara thinks so too." Right Kirara." Shippo ask his feline company.

"Mew." Reply Kirara to show that she was agreeing with Shippo.

Just then, Inuyasha walks up to them.

"Ohm, guys before you tell me to leave just let me say something first." states Inuyasha with a guilty voice.

"All right do it." Sango replies with anger in her voice.

"I just want to say am sorry I really thought I was helping you out; But I understand, why you do not want to see me now. I still what to say how sorry I am and maybe one day all you can forgive me for what I have done." once Inuyasha finished, he hung his head down in shame for what he had done to his friends.

Kagome walk up to him. "Right now we are not happy with you, but you are still our friend, but now we just need time to forgive you.

Inuyasha please just stay away from us now I do not like being mad at you."

He lifts up his head and looks at the group and back at Kagome. "All right Kagome." He agrees, with tears in his eyes, and then he left, and walks back into the woods with his head hanging low.

Kagome turn to her friends with sadness lacing her voice. "Come on guys it timed to go to my time."

"How?" Asks both Sango and Miroku in unison.

"I figure since they went throw the well then maybe anybody can go through that has something of mine, or if they are with me." Kagome told her theory to her friends.

"Well that does sound like it could work." Say Miroku who put his thumb and middle finger on his chin in a thinking appearance.

"Kagome, do you still have that scroll that Lord Sesshomaru gave you?" Sango asks.

"Yes, the first thing we are going to do is read it when we get home." Answers Kagome.

"Wow I can't wait to find out what Lord Sesshomaru writes inside it!" Shippo exclaims.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kagome asked her friends.

They all nod their heads yes. They grab Kagome, and they all jump in when they did there was a blue light, as fast as it came it was gone, the group was sitting at the bottom of the well. They all look up; there was no sky, but a roof. When they climbed out, the first thing they saw was Kagome's brother: who has waited for her since he first woke up.

-Shock and news-

He looked almost like his sister, but his hair, eyes, and wings were different. His hair was middle length that was color of black hill's gold with bronze highlights. His eyes were bronze color. And on his, back where his wings look like red jay feathers and the tips have white on it his tail and ears are the same and he has three tiny horns on the right side of his head. He was wearing a long red nagabakama. (A male skirt.)

Sota has been waiting at the well house for his sister to come back; He just knows that Inuyasha two new friends turn her. He also wanted to tell his sister that Elise, and few of her friends will be coming here to help them out, but they will have to leave and go to America.

He then saw the blue light appear. Just then, when he saw his sister he started to cry, and ran up to her.

Kagome saw her brother so she opens her arms up and hug him when he runs into her arms.

Sota than whisper to his older sister. "Kagome, why did he betray us?"

Kagome who had Shippo on her shoulder at the time, turn her head and look at Sango then ask her to "take Shippo" then she looked at her friends, and asked. "Do you mind going to my house and tell mom what is happening, and if you want you can read the scroll while inside, so you can tell me, what is inside it?"

"I'll be happy to show you the way," said Shippo, who can smell his way.

"Thanks Shippo and thanks guys because now I need to tell Sota what happen." Kagome replies with a little smile on her face.

"It is all right" Sango answer. Then they all left after Kagome give them the scroll.

Once they left Sota asked." Sis what's happen" Kagome took her sleeve to wipe away his tries from his eyes.

Kagome then told Sota what happen. After she was done, then she told her brother. "Sota, Inuyasha did not mean to betray us. He thought he was helping us" He thought by helping us out by turning us into gargoyles and Sango, and Miroku into our protectors, they will never die or age just in case the well closes so they will be able to-still-be alive when they see me once more. So Sota, please do not be mad at him. He wants us be together forever."

Kagome knew how her brother hero-worships Inuyasha. Therefore, she did not what him to feel hurt or anger towards him.

"Well Kagome it is all great and good, but we will never have a normal life." then Sota thought of something then he made a joke at his sister. Well you never have one to begin with." Then he got serious again. "But now we will never be able to go anywhere. And what about mom how will she deal with it?" She will never be able to show pictures of us to her friends, and she always what grand-kids one day, oh. What about school?"

"Sota, it's no way of going back, we will have to fake are deaths or stage a kidnapping." His sister replies.

"I understand sis oh, I forgot to tell you something." Sota agrees.

"Yes Sota?" Kagome asks.

"Elise and the others are coming, and they are bringing help." Sota states with excitement.

"What how did they find out?" Kagome ask.

"While the other day when I was outside playing mom was talking to Diane on the phone that when Inuyasha comes with the two other people, and the old man turned me." Sota answers.

"So mom was calm down thanks to Diane." Ask Kagome with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That what mom told me because I was asleep at the time." Sota replies.

"Oh okay, so when are they are coming?" Kagome ask.

"While it will take two days to get here from America, but they have a jet and Elise talked to her friends, the same day it happens, but she had to get things done so maybe tomorrow or the next day."

"Ok Sota thanks for telling me, we had better get in the house before mom's freaks out." Kagome replies.

Both kids laugh at that and start to walk to their home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Gargoyles or Inuyasha just this story that I came up with.

I what to say thanks to darkpriestess66 who beta this story for me.

I also what to say thank to everyone who has read this story.

Chapter 7

Kagome and Sota just open the door to their home, when the first thing they hear was their mom asking Kagome's friends. "So how do you know that you are my kids' protectors?" Sue questioned them while still taking it in that her children are gargoyles now.

Sango and Miroku both look at each other than they lift up their sleeves to show Sue the mark that is on their arms; it was white jade, bronze, copper, onyx with a bit of red, and it has a shape of a gargoyle.

Sue look at the mark, then she said with a laugh in her voice. "My daughter always was attracting trouble wherever she goes."

After, she says that Sango and Miroku look at each other than started to laugh. Because it was true.

"I am not that much trouble." Kagome replies with a pout, as she and Sota walk in, and sat down.

Everyone in the room starts to laugh out aloud.

Then Shippo runs up to her and jump in her lap, he is looking up at his mom with puppy dog eyes.

"It is okay mommy; we still love you even if you get yourself kidnap or nearly killed every week."

"Thank you sweetie." Kagome replies to her son, and then she turns to her mom and asks.

"Oh mom, I hear Elise is coming to help?"

"Yes, she is; she asked her friends the gargoyles, they figure maybe they can help." Then she looks at her daughter's friends and say.

"Oh also did you know there are gargoyles in Japan and all over the world." Sue said to Kagome's friends; she thought she should let Sango and Miroku know there were other gargoyles just in case they did not know.

"What" shouted everyone, but the Higurashi family who heard stories from their friend is about them, so they are not shocked?

"So, what you are saying is then lady Kagome and young

Sota are not alone then?" Asks Miroku, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes and do you know what happens when the sun rise?" Sue asks Kagome's friends.

"Yes, they will turn to stone." Sango replies with a bit of confusion in her voice because she still did not know a lot about gargoyles.

"Yes, you are right, but when that happens, they will need protection most when they turn to stone." Reply Sue with a worry looks on her face.

"Why?" Ask Shippo then he turns his head sideways in thinking way.

"Because there are people who do not like Gargoyles, and they will kill them while they are sleeping." answers Sue. "That is all I know you have to ask Elise, and her friends when. They come here." It is late I am going to bed goodnight Sota, Kagome I love you two."

Everyone then said goodnight to Sue.

Then Sue went to her room and call Diane to tell her that

Kagome was also turned.

"Ok guys so what did the scroll say?" Ask Kagome.

"We did not get a chase to read it." Answers Sango. "But now we can."

"All right" say Sango. Therefore, she grabs the scroll put it on the brown coffee table upon it up. Then she starts to read.

~the scroll ~

To the miko and friends...

What I am going to tell you may shock you.

There is a new law that was passed not so long ago.

The man, who passes it, is calling himself Oberon.

He is the lord of a third race and father to them.

Fellow demons and I are cousins' to the third race.

The law is; we can't be interfering with humans that are the reasons you will not see us, we would be in a different place far away from humans so we will not interfere.

However, miko you may see a few third races in your time our cousin's.

However, I will try to talk with Oberon to try to make it if someone tries to harm anyone with holy powers that person will have to pay.

I cannot say that he will agree. If he does, then do not be shock to see a blue man with white hair offer to kill the one who has done one of his kids' wrong.

What I will do is try to make him see people with holy power needs protection and the ones who become aware than, they should be taken in.

Well, miko we may never see each other. However, I wish you the best.

Sincerely Lord Sesshomaru of the west.

~End of the Scroll~

"Wow, that is cool," said Shippo.

Kirara mew and nod her head yes she agrees with Shippo then she jumped on Sango's lap.

Kagome can see her friends need sleep, "Why don't you go to sleep? Miroku can have Sota room, and Sango can have mined? Therefore, they were shown to their rooms.

While Shippo and Kirara stay up with Kagome, and Sota for the night.

-At the castle, the night before-

Elise sees Bronx while she was walking up stairs.

Bronx has a dark blue skin, is gargoyle beast, and is the gargoyles watchdog, he may look mean, but he is real sweet heart.

"Hey Bronx, where is everyone huh boy?" Ask Elise while she patted him on the head.

Bronx barked at her then wag his tail, and then he took her to the gargoyle that was here.

The two that was here are Angela and Hudson.

Angela is Goliath Daughter she is light gray blue her hair is blackish red and her hair is long that go pass her shoulder she has no bangs she has three tiny bump on each side of her head and she has pointed ears and long tail and bat like wings.

Hudson is the elder of the group he is the color browns his hair is white and long and unwarily, he is bland in one eye where it has the scar on it he has bat like wings a tail and pointed ears and he carries a danger on his hip.

Angle was the first one to spot Elise. "Hi Elise what is going on and are you having a good day?"

Hudson looks and noticed her and he could tell something was wrong. So he walked up to her "Lass what is the matter? I hope nothing has happened to your parents?"

"Oh nothing happened to mom or dad, but something did happen. So I need everybody here to listen, okay." Elisa answers with some tears in her eyes while looking down on the floor.

"Alright lass Angle can get Broadway and Lexington while I get Brooklyn and Goliath." Hudson said to Elise.

Hudson then looked at Elisa then told her to sit down, and he then asks. "Do you need anybody else to come?"

She then answers "yes" and told him who she also needs to be here. "I need Xanatos and Talon and his clan."

"Is it really that bad?" Angela asks.

Then Elise looks up with tears in her eyes, "Yes it is. It has to do with a young fourteen-year-old boy and maybe his sixteen-year-old sister. However, the thing is, I know them, my family thinks of them as family, and once my brother finds out what happens to them. He will not be happy."

"Do not worry lass; we will be here for you and your friends." Hudson replies while thinking what could have happened to those kids to upset Elisa these bad.

"Thanks Hudson this means a lot to me." Elisa replies.

"You welcome lass just sit here why we get the others" then they took off in the night sky.

Just then, Elise partner call. Elise picks up her cell phone, "Matt, what do you want? I'm busy right now."

"Elisa, I'm only calling to see if you are coming in to work today?" Matt asks,

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot. I can't Matt." A family friend call today her son was turned into a gargoyle and maybe her daughter. So mom, dad, and I are planning to go to Japan to try to help. So thanks for calling me now I need to call the chief to let her know I will not be in." Elisa answers.

"Don't worry; I will tell her you are going out of town to help a family friend." Matt replies with a worry tone to his voice for his friend.

"Thanks a lot Matt you the best." Answer Elisa.

"Well that what friends do" after that, they both hang up the phones.

Just then, David walks in with Fox, who was holding Alex.

David was wearing a brown business suit his hair is black and gray hair on the side, a black trim beard.

His wife Fox was wearing a cream camisole shirt with a white maxi style skirt with cream on the end of the skirt. Her hair is light red and long and full, that goes right by her butt. On her left eye is a blue fox head, which goes to her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye.

And their son Alex looks a lot likes his mom, but his nose and chin that he got from his father.

"So what is the matter that it has to take time out of my demanding schedule?" Reply David with a litter bit of irritates.

"Oh you finally come can you wait for the others to get here?" Ask Elisa.

"Why?" Ask Fox with wonder in her voice.

"Because it is very important that everyone needs to hear it at once." Elise answers Fox, and then she said to David. "Oh also Xanatos I also need to burrow your jet. You will see once you hear what I have to say."

"All right Maza if it something that can catch my interest, then I will let Fox fly the jet for you free of charge. Is that a deal Maza?" Xanatos asks.

"All right, Xanatos and what I got will interest you." Say Elise. With a glow to her eyes.

Therefore, David and Fox, who was holding Alex all sat down in the other chairs. To wait for the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Gargoyles or Inuyasha. Just this story that I came up with.

I what to say thanks to darkpriestess66 who beta this story for me.

I also what to say thank to everyone who has read this story. And who has review or added me to there favoite's.

So thank you.

-Few hours later-

The Gargoyles arrived back with Talon, along with his clan.

When Talon glanced at Elisa sitting in the chair, he runs up to her, and then he asked her.

"What is the matter, Elisa?"

He voiced it with such a worried tone to his voice.

Elisa looks up at her brother; he looks like a black panther, and on his back, he has black wings, and his eye's color is yellow, and he has a cat's ears, and a pink cat nose.

Elisa then told her brother what happen.

"Derek, something happen to Sota, and I do not know if the person had tried to harm Kagome."

Elisa told him with a worry tone to her voice.

"What do you mean?" Talon asks with confusion, and anger.

Goliath walked up beside Elisa, and then he asked her. "Did someone try to hurt them?"

Elisa got out of the chair, and walks up to Goliath touches his cheek.

She put her hand down, "No, they are not hurt well am not sure about Kagome, but Sota was turned into a gargoyle, by an old man who Kagome's friend brought to their shrine, then once they turn him they disappear."

When Elisa told them. Everyone had a look of shock, and some with anger.

Elisa then added. "Sue, the kids' mother; she has told my family a while back; that Kagome has been going back in time through the well on their family's shrine."

"Why would a girl want to go back in time?" Ask Lexington, who shakes his green head in confusion.

Elisa looks at the smallest gargoyle in the clan that has green skin with green bats like wings, and two tiny fangs that hanged out of his mouth, and two pointed ears.

"Well the first time, she was kidnapped by a demon that pulled her down the old well. Then later when she was in the past, she broke a jewel that was inside her, and then she had to put it back together and stop an evil half demon. She has finished with her quest, but she goes back to help her friends and to train her powers and so they are like my family and poor Sue is worry about Kagome because she went back, and, so we do not know if the guy turn her, or he may even hurt her."

While Elisa told them about Kagome, she was trying not to break down in front of her friends.

Everyone was surprise, by what she had just told them.

David stood up while pulling out his cell phone to tell Owen to get the jet ready for a trip to Japan. He then looks at Elise, "That was interesting." Then he puts his arms around his wife's shoulder. She is holding a sleeping Alex. Then they leave the room.

Elisa looks at her friends "So will you help my friends? They are younger than Beth, my sister.

Kagome is sixteen, Sota is fourteen."

Angela walks up to Elisa, "We will help you. However, how did your family meet them, their names sound Asian, like the Gargoyles and the people in Japan."

Elisa looks at Angela then she answered Angle second question first.

"Well it is because they are from Japan. And how my family meets them is a long Story." Elisa answers before starting to explain, "Well dad first met Yanshi Ri Higurashi the son of the shrine priest. He came over sea to America to help in a case."

Lexington then interrupted Elisa. "So the guy is a cop?"

"No, he was gifted with foresight; and he was able to see what happen to someone by touching an item the person own." Elisa answers, before continuing, "Dad thought he was a fake. However, when he found the missing person without meeting his family, or reading the profile of what happen to the guy. Dad starts to believe him then. I think the best thing he told dad was how many kids and what sex we were going to be. He also told him that we will all live amazing lives,"

"So he knows that you were going to meet us then?" Broadway asks.

Elisa looks at Broadway, he has bluish green-skinned, he is heavier than the rest of the group, he has black and white eyes, and his wings are the same color as his skin.

"Yes, I think he did."

"So is he still alive the way it sounds, he is no longer among the living?" Brooklyn asks.

Elisa turned to the red gargoyle with white long hair, which has a bird like's beak for his mouth, and his bats like wings are the same as his skin, he also has the two horns on his head and long pointed ears.

"Yes he passed away a long time ago. I will tell you what happen to him later. I will tell you how mom first met Sue; and it was she that got Yanshi Ri, and Sue together. "Mom was pregnant with Beth; Derek was five, and I was ten. Sue was a Nurse, who just moves to New York from Tokyo Japan for more training. That is how mom met her. She was mom's nurse. The first time they saw each other they become best friends. One-day mom and Sue were eating out, and she asks if she will like to meet one of her friends. And she agrees to meet him. While that was happening dad was doing the same thing to Yanshi Ri. So that week they went on the bland date, and when they first saw each other it was love at first sight."

"Oh that is, so sweet." Angela replies while holding hands with Broadway.

"I know." Elisa agrees with a smile on her face while thinking about the past.

Then she continues with the story. "So Beth was delivered by Sue because she was born on her wedding day."

"That is amazing!" Hudson exclaimed.

"Yes it was, and the best part is Yanshi Ri know it was going to happen." Elisa agrees with a big smile on her face.

"What do you mean he knows that Diane was going to have Beth?" Lexington asks.

"What I remember was Yanshi Ri bringing a first aid bag and dad made a joke to Yanshi Ri about him needing it just if he passes out or something, and Yanshi Ri laughed and told dad he just feels like we

will need it."

Elise replies with a laugh in her voice. "Know let me tell you about Kagome; and Sota. A few years after Beth was born, then Kagome was born, and I was the one to pick her name, and the reason I pick that name, it is one of my favorite lullaby Yanshi Ri sang to me.

Then two years later Sota was born and Derek name him because he threw a big hissy-fit about me naming Kagome."

Just then, Talon puts his arms up in the airs and shouts out. "I did not have a hissy-fit Elisa, and what is wrong with the name Sota it is a great name?"

Talon then realized his girlfriend just witness him act childish, and hear what he was like in the past. He was embarrassed. He then looks at Maggie who just giggles at him.

Everyone was too busy looking at them until Goliath said. "Elisa, will you please continue the story."

"Yes and thank you Goliath." Elisa replies. "So we both got to name the kids. Then a few years later, they move back to Japan, but our families still talk. Then one day we got a phone car from Yanshi Ri late at night he was calling to say that he loves us and ask us to take care of his family if something should happen to him. "Elisa paused for second as the memories came flooding back to her, she took a deep breath before continuing. "He said it with so much happiness, but also with sadness to it, I remember dad asking him if something the matter and he answers nothing that can be stop. Then the next day we got a phone call from Sue that Yanshi Ri was killed in a car accident. That day my family swears not to tell Sue what happened. And before you ask, he believed in not changing destiny. He believed you have to follow what sent out in front of you. Kagome was six and Sota was four when he was killed so what they know of him is from what my family had told them."


	9. Chapter 9

**i want to give thanks to DarkPriestess66 who had beta this story for me.**

**also i am going to put up poll pairing for Kagome and few others for this story. in a few week's**

**if there some one in the gargoyle story line that you what Kagome to be with let me know. so i can put it in the poll.**

**And the same go with Inuyasha and his brother being pair with someone in the gargoyle story line to.**

**and as always i do not own those two show's that i had use and the character's.**

**the only thing i do own is my story idea.**

**on with the story.**

"So what Kagome and Sota know about their father is from us, their second family." Elisa explained with a depressed tone to her voice as she observes her friends, and family. To see their reaction.

"Oh, that is heartbreaking so they don't remember who their father is?" Question Maggie.

"So they had never got to know him before he passed away, that is so tragic." Angela asked.

"No they were too young really to remember him or what he looks like, and now some punk's come along, and hurt them, but they do not know who they are dealing with." Talon answers with so much anger that he saw red and his hands were clamps so tight that it was beginning to bleed.

Maggie walks up to him grab his hands, and put her head on his shoulder she then said in a loving voice. "Talon, please setter down there is nothing we can do for them now; love, but once we get there, and if the people who had hurt your family still here, then you can go at them all you want."

"Yes Derek. It may take a few days to get the jet ready, and to choose who is going, and you still have to pick someone to take care of your home." Elisa agrees, trying to calm her brother down.

"Yeah maybe you are right," Talon replies.

So they decide to call it a night so Elisa can go home to get things ready and to get to bed.

However, before she goes, she is going to stop to tell Xanatos their plans.

-The meeting between David and Elisa-

Downstairs on the ninth floor by the library, left door to the right is David's office, Elisa knocked on the door where she is standing in a hallway that the wall is the color of off egg white, the carpet is cream, and the door she just knocked is made of pinewood.

"Come in" said David with a bored voice.

"Hey Xanatos sorry for interrupting you, but I come to tell you that we decide to wait so we can get things ready, and to pick who is going and staying here." Elisa states, and then asks in an afterthought. "So I you did not already get the jet ready?"

David replies while putting his pen down and putting the paper he was working on away. "Well First Owen has to get food for the jet, and other surplus. So I figure it will take a day to get everything ready.

I also have to call the airports to know that we are going to need a hanger for the jet for when it lands, and that will take few hours.

Because the jet will have to land two times to get refuel to take you all to Japan."

"Oh, wow thanks Xanatos for all your help well I am leaving now." Elisa replies in an energetic voice.

-Next night-

Everything is set and ready to go, the group is around the jet to wish the ones who are going luck and to say goodbye to them.

Fox, who is flying the jet, Elisa, and her family, Brooklyn asked to go because he picked to be the spoke man of the Manhattan clan.

Maggie is going to be with her love, which is going. Angela is going because she wants to meet new people, Broadway, who also going because he wants to be with his mate.

The ones who stayed behind were picked to watch the castle, and the city.

For David it was to take care of business, and his son. Also, Owen stays behind to watch Alex whiles David is working, and Owen's alter ego Puck has to teach Alex.

"Bye guy's good luck and be safe." Lexington said while waving goodbye to them.

"Fox be careful, I love you, and I already called the airport so the only thing you need to do is call them before you land." David said to his wife whiles hugging her.

Then he turns to Owen who was holding Alex, he then said to Owen.

"Owen takes Alex to the playroom."

Goliath walk up to Elise put his arms around her, and said to her in a low voice." I am going to miss you my Elise be safe. I just wish you have asked me to go with you."

"Oh Goliath you are needed here more so do not worry ok." Elisa replies then takes her hand rub it on his cheeks then she puts it down she then turn and look at her friends and family then she said" it is time to go."

So they all got in the jet, and fly off in the night while the ones who stay behind just watch it fly away.

-It had been two days now, and they just "half" a day away from the Higurashi Shrine-

It was morning. Everyone that is human or Mutant was awake. The group was all sitting around the table eating breakfast, and talking.

"So Beth how is school going?" Ask her brother whiles eating a piece of toast.

"It is going great, and one of my books; I wrote is going to be published." Beth answers while taking a bite out of her eggs.

"That's great sweet heart." Said her mother whiles carrying some oatmeal to the table.

Diane turns to Fox, and asks. "So how do you feel being a mom?"

"Oh I love it, but I got to say even if I have been gone for a few days I really miss my litter guy I just hope David is not spoiling him."

"So you like being a mom? And do you miss being an actress?" Ask Maggie

"Oh yes I love my little Alex, and I do not miss being an actress." Replies Fox, then she remembers why Maggie first come to New York then she said. "Oh, you first came to New York to be an actress right."

"Yes back then that all I want to do, but I become homeless, then Sevarius trick me, then after that he change me, But I guess if that has never have happened then I would have never have met Talon." Said

Maggie with a shy smile on her face while looking at her love.

Talon looks down while his sisters were teasing him about him having a girlfriend. He then looks back up then he asked. "So how can we help Sota out, and if Kagome is, change then her too."

Peter then reply to what his son just asks. "We just be there for them, just show them that we still love them no matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to give thanks to DarkPriestess66 who had beta this story for me. And thanks to everyone who had read this story so far and big thanks GintsukiKyu who give me a great review.**

**In addition, I put up a pairing poll for Kagome and few others for this story. **

**However, if there someone in the gargoyle story line that you what Kagome to be with let me know. So I can put it in the poll because it will only stay open until ttgbm gets done then I will let you know who is pair with who for Kagome's new life and new love.**

**In addition, the same go with Inuyasha and his brother being pair with someone in the gargoyle story line to.**

**And as always i do not own those two show's that I had use and the character's.**

**The only thing I do own is my story idea.**

**So on with the story.**

Early in the day

In the jet, it were quiet, when unexpected, they hear the phone ring.

Peter shouts to the others that he would get the phone. He then left the room to answer it. With him holding the phone in the other room.

He, then begin to speak into it.

"Hello." Peter greets.

"Hello may I speak with Diane Maza." Sue replied on the other end.

"Oh, hello Sue, it is Peter what is the matter?" Was his response to his friend's question?

"Oh, hello Peter; I'm just calling to let you know that Kagome come home early last night; and she was turned and her two friends, I told you about are her and Sota's protectors, I still do not know the full meaning of that however, I do know my kids will be in good hands with those two. Oh, I told Kagome you are coming in just a day or two." Sue answered

"Well Sue, I hate to hear that Kagome was turned too. It pains me to hear, this had happened to her. However, Elisa's friends will care for her and Sota, and you know, we will also make sure nothing happens to them, also Sue, we are only just a half a day away. So why did you not call last night?" Peter Question.

"I have been trying to call, and then I just figure the phone must be turned off while flying, so I thought to try to call in the morning." Sue reply.

"Okay Sue I will tell the others what you just told me." Peter reply.

"Thanks and bye, Peter."

"Bye, Sue."

Then they both hang up their phones

Peter walk back into the room were the others are sitting in.

When Diane saw him, she then asked him. "Who was calling, Peter?"

"It was Sue, she was calling to let us know that Kagome come home, and she was turned, and her two friends are her, and Sota's proctors." Peter answered

The group was shocked; however, they know that it was a chance that Kagome could have turned.

"So is Kagome all right, they have not hurt her." Ask Beth with a very worry tone to her voice.

"She is all right and not hurt." Peter answered his youngest child's question.

"Oh, that is good." Maggie replied, who was worried for the girl, but also feel bad for her.

"So when are we are going to see them." Talon asks who was ready to leave.

"We are going to wait for the others to wake to leave." Peter answers.

"Why." reply both Beth and Diane at the same time.

"We come, as a group, we leave as a group, and Kagome and Sota are sleeping now so it will not matter if we go now. In addition, it will be rude to leave the others here when they are still sleeping." Peter explains to his wife and Kids.

Beth than asks. "Why don't we rent a car and drive out here and Elise can stay here with Fox, and they can wait for the others to wake up to tell them where we went then they can follow because it will take us longer to get there."

"I do not know." Peter replies to his daughter.

Fox then said." Why not do it David has some cars in the hangar so just take one, and the driver will drive you to the shrine safely. "

"All right then." Agree Peter.

Then Peter, his wife, Beth, Talon and Maggie with clothes that covering their body leave the jet and got in the car.

-The shrine at three p.m.-

With Miroku and Sango

Outside sitting on top of the shrine steps was Miroku and Sango where as Shippo and Kirara were inside the house fast asleep in the house and Sue was busy in the kitchen preparing supper.

Miroku had been thinking of how to keep his friends safe, but have not come up with anything so he had turned to Sango to ask her for help.

"Sango do you have any idea how we are going to keep Lady Kagome, and Sota safe because I have no clue what to do, and I am worried that something is going to happen." Miroku explains to his love with a concern tone to his voice.

"Oh, monk stops worrying. Nothing is going to happen, well out of the orderly like Kagome not going to be kidnapped for once." Sango replies with a witty remark to try to cheer up Miroku.

"Yeah that would be wonderful if lady Kagome for once she did not get taken." Miroku replies back, but not getting that Sango was making a sarcastic remake to try to cheer him up.

Nevertheless, Sango laughed at what the monk just said, and than Miroku join her.

Then they stop laughing when they both notice a black thing moving fast towards the shrine.

"Oh Sango what do you think that is" asked Miroku while still looking at.

"I don't know." Were Sango only reply.

Just then, it stops and the door open and people came out of it.

Sango and Miroku did not know who these people were, but they can tell that these people are here not to bring anyone harm.

Therefore, they both look at each other and start to walk back to house to let Sue know there are people outside. Therefore, they both walk into the kitchen where Sue was.

When Sango and Miroku got there.

Sango first saw Sue she then said" Oh Sue, there is people outside."

"Alright thanks for telling me Sango, while I go outside can you stir the beef stew for me." Once Sue had told her that, she walks outside and walk to the steps that when she sees Peter and the others.

When she saw them, she shouts out! "Oh Peter, Dania, and litter Beth, but where is Derek and Elisa? Oh, who is the girl?"

"Now Sue you know Derek likes to go by Talon now and the girl is Maggie and she is Talon's girlfriend. He is flying here he got tired from just sitting in the car so he took off when we stop. And Elisa stayed back on the jet waiting for the others to wake up." Peter answers.

After he was done talking Sue, invite them to come into the house.

-Night fall-

On the jet

Loud noises were heard through the jet when the gargoyles wake up from their stone sleep.

There was no one in the hangar when they have wake up.

"Hey where is everyone?" Angela asks, while looking around the hangar.

Just then, she seen Fox, and Elisa walk in. She then asked where everyone.

Fox reply to her question first. "When you and the others was asleep Peter got a phone call, and so they then left to go to the shrine a head of you three and Elisa."

"Was the phone call about the girl?" asked Brooklyn?

"Yes, she came back and she was turned." Reply Elise with anger in her voice.

"So why don't we go know to see if she is okay?" ask Angela worrying about the poor girl.

"Okay let go" reply Elisa she then turns too Fox. She then asks her, "Do you have the map."

"Yes" Fox answers then sat the map out of where the shrine is on the table so they can read it.

While reading it Broadway then asks. "So do you think they will like us?"

"Yes they will but why are you asking Broadway." Elisa replies.

"Well what if they never saw a gargoyle before I do not want them to run like how Maggie did the first time she saw Brooklyn." Broadway explains

"Do not worry about it Broadway what Elisa told me about the Higurashi, they will love you." Answer Fox.

Fox then saw what time it was then she told them that they had better leave.

Then Angela asks, "You are not going with us."

"No, I have to make phone calls to get a bigger jet that is nearby the shrine so we can get the kids on it with no one seeing them." Fox replies.

"All right goodbye then" Broadway said to Fox.

Then Brooklyn picks up Elisa and flies off to the shrine. With the others following behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing. **_

_**Sorry I had been gone for soooo long I had not been feeling so well.**_

_** and sorry for the short story.**_

Sue was getting everybody something to drink.

Sango and Miroku along with Shippo: Who at this point was sitting around and telling the Maza's family how they had a first met Kagome.

But when it had come to where Miroku kidnap Kagome, Shippo was interrupted by a fury question shot right at the monk who currently was grinning up the storm.

"You try to kidnap Kagome". Ask Peter with a stern look at Miroku.

"Yep" was his oh so smart reply whiles he had the world's biggest smile on his face then he adds oh, but do not fear: I did not harm her I just only grace her butt with my curse hand and ask her will she bear my son. But he does not see the two angry looks he was getting.

Talon, and Peter was both ready to put the pervert in his place when Sango walk by them take out her huge boomerang then crack it upside his head then she shout you are a sick pervert to enjoy really that part of the story with a grin on your face and do not think dirty about Kagome you perv. Then she puts her weapon down then turned around. And look at the others.

Diane then asked Sango.

"So how did you meet Kagome and how can you lift that big thing without falling down dare."

"When I first met Kagome: I was trying to kill Inuyasha, because I was trick to believe he had killed my village. So when I was fighting him Kagome had tried to interfere. I was about to start to fight her, then the guy who told me it was Inuyasha told me that he lie to me, and it was he that kill them. He then takes the shard from my back. That was keeping me from dying from blood loss. I pass out. When I woke up I was in my village and Kagome was taking care of me, it was that day we become friends but basically it took me awhile to trust her and the rest. And Diane I was train to throw and carry my Hiraikotsu. So it does not feel heavy to me."

"That is so horrible." Say Beth with tears in her eyes.

"So Sango was it you who had lost her brother and had to fight him." Ask Diane who heard the story however the clean version so it is really sad to hear how that girl had to live.

"Yes I am he was finally put to rest after being used by that half-breed Naraku."

"That has to be hard on you." Beth reply with sadness in her voice. Thinking she could not hurt her sibling's and the thought of it break her heart.

"Yes if I have to do that to ether of my sisters it will kill me." Said Talon.

Then Shippo look at the clock and say. "Hey grandma it is time for mommy and Sota to wake up so should we go upstairs'."

So they all left to go upstairs to greet Kagome and Sota from their sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
